welcome_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaz Membrane
Gaz Membrane is the menacing younger sister of Dib Membrane and the daughter of Professor Membrane. Known for her dark, violent and antisocial personality, Gaz has frequently expressed very little interest to what happens outside her world, seeming to care about only two things in the world: pizza and video games. Few have been known to get between her and those two things and walk away unscathed. However, over the course of the series, Gaz has developed a somewhat healthy relationship with the Mystery Kids. Physical Appearance Though her dress style is vaguely Gothic in appearance, Gaz has never been established as an actual goth. She originally wore a black dress, wore a necklace that had a stylized human skull, striped long sleeves and magenta colored stockings. Though sometimes, Gaz wears a green/gray shirt with an 8-bit bunny skull on it, a black skirt, and dark gray boots. Personality Gaz is best known for her creepy, dark, cynical and antisocial nature, along with some of her obsessions that include pizza and video games. Gaz is also revealed to be incredibly intelligent, even more so than her own father, as she is able to operate alien machinery with little to no difficulty. Gaz tends to care little for most people (especially those who bother her), and generally regards human interaction highly bothersome. She also sports a massive dislike towards her older brother Dib, who constantly annoys her, and she verbally abuses her brother at most given opportunities for bothering her. Although she frequently complains about his behaviors, she still walks to school with him, sits next to him at lunchtime, and even partakes in chatter when he’s nearby. Despite Gaz's cruel-hearted nature, she actually can show positive emotions and love others; she just does not like people interfering with her life and slightly has a big ego and thinks she is better than others sometimes, hence her rotten attitude and demeanor around most people she makes contact with. When it comes to her brother, their relationship is rather complex. But as time progresses, Gaz admits that while Dib does annoy her greatly, deep down she loves him and cares for him. Gaz has even shown to be capable of striking friendships, albeit odd ones at times, but mainly through online gaming, however, whether she considers the online gamers she normally plays with as friends or otherwise is unknown. The people whom she actually considers as friends are the Mystery Kids, even though some of them feel a tad uncomfortable in her presence. Nevertheless, Gaz is capable of displaying genuine fondness towards them, even to the point where she partakes in some of their shenanigans albeit rarely and when she has "nothing else to do". Her closest relationships are with Mandy, Wednesday, and even Mabel to some degree. Most surprisingly is that after interacting with Xefros, she actually exhibited hidden feelings of affection towards the Troll. Abilities Even though Gaz is human, she has demonstrated skills and abilities that many normal humans do not possess or could not achieve. Due to being a creation of her father, Professor Membrane, Gaz's physical attributes are significantly higher than normal humans. Gaz can also utilize both human and alien technology through a number of means, but mainly for offensive and defensive properties. *Superhuman Strength: Gaz has displayed many impressive feats of strength over the course of the series, though this ability comes to light whenever she is enraged. A few examples of her strength is seen when she easily punches through a thick tree, was able to bend a fork with her thumb, and even defeat several of Gideon's minions, who are far larger than she is, with nothing but brute strength and skill. *Superhuman Speed: Gaz is able to move so fast that she almost appears to teleport. In fact, it is because of her speed that she is able to appear behind people without them ever noticing that she was in the same room with them. She can also use this to evade attacks, making it exceedingly difficult for her enemies to hit her. *Genius-Level Intellect: Perhaps one of the most surprising thing about Gaz is her intelligence. She is regarded as one of the smartest humans in the world, surpassing even her father and rivaled by few other geniuses like Ford, the Doctor, Rick, and her brother Dib. She is capable of operating any sort of machinery or technology with no difficulty whatsoever, even extraterrestrial. However, Gaz has no interest in being a scientist despite being hailed as an exceptional scientific prodigy. Although, she has been known to aid her brother in certain fields of science from time to time. *Expert Martial Artist: Aside from her intelligence, Gaz is also quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Coupled with her enhanced physical attributes and her immense intellect, Gaz is an extremely formidable combatant. Her fighting skills allow her to take on, push back, and defeat many other skilled or powerful individuals. Gaz is even one of the very few people who can rival Mandy in terms of combat prowess. Gallery File:Gaz_by_catineet-dcjhsyo.jpg|Gaz in her 2nd outfit. File:Tumblr_o7p6rprtFq1r6okk0o1_1280.png Gaz with others File:Dhqw20-50fa1c80-9633-4ad6-88ac-bfd2d3437851.jpg|Gaz and Mandy File:Membrane_kids_by_mislamicpearl-dbphvfd.jpg|Gaz and Dib Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Invader Zim Category:Mystery Kids Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Humans